IrrE is a specific global regulatory factor of Deinococcus, which plays a central regulatory role in DNA damage repair, stress responsive and protective pathways. IrrE can activate catalase of Deinococcus, and then enhance to clean up the intracellular oxygen free radical, activate pathways of multiple proteins synthesis and protein cyclic utilization; in addition, it can activate modification system of transcription, translation and post-translation, and then generate more defensive proteins as well as accelerate degradation of the damaged proteins, in order that cell can recover faster from damage of ionizing radiation. It's shown by research results that, IrrE protein of D. radiodurans can significantly strengthen salt tolerance of model organisms like Escherichia coli and tobacco.
The important regulatory protein IrrE of Deinococcus geothermalis is coded by Dgeo0395 gene. According to information in NCBI (the US National Center for Biotechnology Information) database, it's discovered currently that there are 23 homologous proteins of IrrE in total. The protein ID and corresponding amino acid sequences of the 23 homologous proteins of IrrE in NCBI (https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/protein/) are as following.
Protein IDAmino acid sequences recorded in the NCBIWP_019588002.11 mrelasayvr glpgldthsl msgldatltf mpmgdrdgay (SEQ ID NO.11)dpehrvvlin srvrperqrf61 tlaheishal llgdddllsd lhdayegerl eqvleticnv gaaailmpda lidellarfg121 psgralaela rradvsassa lyalaertaa pvlyavcava rleaepgdee rptgkaltvr181 asggapsvky slrpgtlipa ehpvavalet hlpiaqesyv pfrsgrrmpa yvdafperqr241 vmvsftltpr ptkggesdep agEYB67551.11 mtqgrtptep isadaspdag alapakarmr elaaayvqgl (SEQ ID NO.12)pgldthslms gldatltflp61 mgdrdgaydp ehrvvlinsr vrperqrftl aheishalll gdddllsdlh dayegerleq121 vietlcniga aailmpeali devvsrfgps gralaelarr advsassaly alaerttapv181 lyavcavtrl aepgeerpsd kaltvrasgg apgykyslrp gtripddhpv avalethlpm241 tqesyvpfrs grrmpayvda fperqrvlvs falmpraarg seddepvtWP_034358392.11 mrelaaayvq glpgldthsl msgldatltf lpmgdrdgay (SEQ ID NO.13)dpehrvvlin srvrperqrf61 tlaheishal llgdddllsd lhdayegerl eqvietlcni gaaailmpea lidevvsrfg121 psgralaela rradvsassa lyalaertta pvlyavcavt rlaepgeerp sdkaltvras181 ggapgykysl rpgtripddh pvavalethl pmtqesyvpf rsgrrmpayv dafperqrvl241 vsfalmpraa rgseddepvtWP_034387888.11 mrelaaayar rlpgldthsl msgldatlkf mpmgdrdgay (SEQ ID NO.14)dpehrvvlin sqvrperqrf61 tlaheishal llgdddllsd lhdafegerl eqvietlcnv gaaallmpea lvdevmarfg121 ptgralaels rradvsassa lyalaertta pvlyavcalt rpevegsdea rpaekvltvr181 vsggapgvky slrpgtvipd dhpvaaalet hlpigqesyv pfrsgrrmpa yvdafperqr241 vlvsfalrpr pakggedhdp eaWP_034408305.11 mrelaatyas glpgrdthsl lagldatlrf lpmgerdgay (SEQ ID NO.15)dpehrvvlin srvrperqrf61 tlahevshal lladddllsd lhdafegerl eqvietlcnv gaaallmpda lidevlarhg121 psgqaladls rraevsassa lyalvgrtsa pvlyavcavs rleteaeetp pgkgltvras181 sgapgvrysl rpgtpipddh pvalslathl plaqesyvpf rsgrrmpayv dafperqrvl241 vsfalgqrgr vgedgeWP_034406652.11 mrelaatyas glpgrdthsl lagldatlrf lpmgerdgay (SEQ ID NO.16)dpehrvvlin srvrperqrf61 tlahevshal lladddllsd lhdafegerl eqvietlcnv gaaallmpda lidevlarhg121 psgqaladls rraevsassa lyalagrtta pvlyavcavs rleteaedtp sgkgltvras181 sgapgvrysl rpgtpipddh pvalslathl plaqesyvpf rsgrrmpayv dafperqrvl241 vsfalgqrgr agedgeWP_040381646.11 mrelatayvq hlpgldthsl magldgvtlr flpmgerdga (SEQ ID NO.17)ydpehhvili nsavrpsrqr61 ftlaheisha lllgdddlls dlhdayegdr legvietlcn vgaaailmpd tliaellsrf121 gptgrtlael arradvsass alyalaerte apviyavcal srvdteerep dedgavapst181 tkvltvrass aapgvkyslr pgtpipdthp vavaldtnfp lsqesyvpfr sgrkmpayld241 afperqvvmv sfalpvppas sqapkkdddWP_029483991.11 mrelaadyar alpgldthsl msgldgvtlt fmamgdrdga (SEQ ID NO.18)ydpehrvili nsrvrperqr61 ftlaheigha lllgdddlls dlhdnfegdr leevietlcn vaaaailmpe eltaelltrf121 gpsgralael trradvsass alytlaertd apviyavcav aridaepgds deerpsgkal181 tvrasssaag vkyslrpgtp ipddhpvava ldtgipitqd syipfrsgrk mpahvdvfpe241 rnrvlvsfal pvkaskdeiWP_034419261.11 mrelaadyaq alpgldthsl msgldgvtlt fmamgdrdga (SEQ ID NO.19)ydpehrvili nsrvrperqr61 ftlaheigha lllgdddlls dlhdnfegdr leevietlcn vaaaailmpe nlitellarf121 gpsgralael srradvsats alytlaerte apviyavcav srleadpadd addarptgka181 ltvrassaap gvkyslrpgt pipedhpvav aldtripitq dsyipfrsgr kmpayvdvfp241 erhralvsfa lpvkpstvqd rreevWP_039685814.11 mrelaaayaq alpgldthsl megldgvtlt fmamgdrdga (SEQ ID NO.20)ydpehrvili nsrvrperqr61 ftlaheigha lllgdddlls dlhdnfegdr leevietlcn vaaaailmpe eltaellarf121 gpsgralael srradvsats alytlaerte apviyavcav aridagpger sdeppagkal181 tvrasspapg vkyslrpgtv ipddhpvava ldtripiaqd syipfrsgrk mpayvdvfpe241 rnramvsfal pvrpgpadav reqeevWP_012692245.11 mtdpapppta laaakarmre laasygaglp grdthslmhg (SEQ ID NO.21)ldgitltfmp mgqrdgaydp61 ehhvilinsq vrperqrftl aheishalll gdddllsdlh deyegdrleq vietlcnvga121 aallmpaeli ddlltrfgpt gralaelarr advsatsaly alaertappv iyavcalsrq181 edegegggak eltvrassas agvkyslsag tpvpddhpaa laldtrlpla qdsyvpfrsg241 rrmpayvdaf perqrylvsf alpagrsepd adkpeapgdq sWP_043817964.11 mrdlaaayar tvpgldahsl megldgislt fmpmgdrdga (SEQ ID NO.22)ydpehrvimi nssvrperqr61 ftlaheisha lllgdddlls dihdeyegdr leqvietlcn vgaaailmpd dliadvlrrf121 gptgralael arradvsass alytlaeqtr dpviyavcav trldgedgeg prkeltvras181 sgapgykyvp gqdtvipsdh paavtldtgl padedsyvpf rsgrrmparv nafaergrvl241 vsfhlrddka grpeadgals dsaaspaWP_043779788.11 mrdlaaayar tvpgldahsl megldgislt fmpmgdrdga (SEQ ID NO.23)ydpehrvimi nssvrperqr61 ftlaheisha lllgdddlls dihdeyegdr leqvietlcn vgaaailmpd dliadvlrrf121 gptgralael arradvsass alytlaeqtr dpviyavcav trldgedgeg prkeltvras181 sgapgykyvp gqdtvipsdh paavtldtgl padedsyvpf rsgrrmparv nafaergrvl241 vsfhlrddka grpeadgals dsaalptWP_017871397.11 mrelaaayga glpgrdthsl mtglpgvelr flslgwrdga (SEQ ID NO.24)fdpehnvivi nsdvrperqr61 ftlaheigha lllgdddlls dlhdayegde leqkietlcn vaaaailmpe pvvaemlerf121 gatgralael akraevsass alyalaeatp eptiyavcal gkpprealpa dpdspsgekv181 lsvrassstr dvkytlasgt pipgdhpaav afetgmevke ssyvpfrsgk kmkafvaayp241 srglytysfq ldaarlgkke draWP_010886813.11 mpsanvsppc psgvrgggmg pkakaeaskp hpqipvklpf (SEQ ID NO.25)vtapdalaaa karmrdlaaa61 yvaalpgrdt hslmagvpgy dlkfmplgwr dgafdpehnv ilinsaarpe rqrftlahei121 ghaillgddd llsdihdaye gerleqviet lcnvaaaail mpepviaeml erfgptgral181 aelakraevs assalyalte qtpvpviyav capgkppreq aasdedagps tekvltvras241 sstrgykvtl asgtpvpadh paalalatgm evreesyvpf rsgrkmkaev daypsrgiva301 vsfefdparl grkdseqadr depqdaaqWP_034350714.11 mrdlaaayva alpgrdthsl magvpgvdlk fmplgwrdga (SEQ ID NO.26) fdpehnvili nsaarperqr61 ftlaheigha illgdddlls dihdayeger leqvietlcn vaaaailmpe pviaemlerf121 gptgralael akraevsass alyalteqtp vpviyavcap gkppreqaas dedagpstek181 vltvrassst rgvkytlasg tpvpadhpaa lalatgmevr eesyvpfrsg rkmkaevday241 psrgivavsf efdparlgrk dseqadrdep qdaaqWP_014686212.11 mrelaaayaa rvpsldahgl mdgldgvqlr fmpmgqrdga (SEQ ID NO.27)ydpehhvili nsqvrperqr61 ftlaheisha lllgdddlls dlhdsfeger leqvietlcn vgaaallmpd aliaellerf121 gatgralael srradvsast alyalaertp gavlyavctr srletetdde dggaasgtal181 tvrvsggsag mkytlrpgtp ipadhpvqaa fesnlpltgp syvpfrsgrk mpaevdafpv241 rgrvmvsfdl ngrggtWP_013615637.11 msvpapafqe lkarmqglaa dyaaslpaqd mssmilgleg (SEQ ID NO.28)ilpqvpqvka vplgdrdgay61 dpehhlilid saaspqrqrf tlaheishal llndddllsd vhdlfegerl eqaietlcnv121 gaaamlmppa lvhdvigrfg ptgralsela rradvsasaa lytlaaetet avlyavcgag181 raagdslqvr asaaspsfpy slspgtaipa dhpvqearas glpveavsyl pfrsgrrmpa241 yvtaypaggl vaaafalgka qlerlgaasa agaaaesWP_013556095.11 mthdadglap hkarmrelar ayadaapsrd ahgltdplga (SEQ ID NO.29)klvymdlgdr dgaydpehgv61 ilynskyqpg rqrftlahei shallladdd llsalhdeyd gdrleqviet lcnvgaaail121 mphelltell trfgatgrav aelarradvs vstamyalae cvtdrvlfav avaaggrltv181 rasaatdgvk ytlsngtaip ddhpihdaha thleitarsy vpfrsgrrlp arvnayplrg241 rvvasftldq pappdgttpg sdaWP_027482769.11 mrdlarefas rqkvreahal aeglgarlvy mdlgerdgay (SEQ ID NO.30)dpehavilvn qthspqrqrf61 tlahevshal llgdedllsd lhdlfegdal enaietlcnv gaatilisde elraaverhg121 asgaaiadva rradvsaava myaladfvkt pavfavctgg hnrpllvqss astssmrysl181 rpgtvipdgh pvdtafrtgl pieepsffpf rsgkkmpayv taypiktrvl csfeerAFZ68369.11 mtanetqths feahkarmra larefgraha skdphalaeg (SEQ ID NO.31)lgarlaymdl gerdgaydpe61 hgvilvngsh srerqrftla hevshallla dedllsdlhd tfdgealena ietlcnvgaa121 tilisdddlr salerfgtsg qtiaevarra dvsapvalya ladfvrtpam fvvcapdsal181 rgharfspgr gvvvqhsast asmryslspg tpipeghtvd tafrtglpid evsffpfrsg241 krmpaivsaf pqrgrvlcaf eergWP_041231581.11 mralarefgr ahaskdphal aeglgarlay mdlgerdgay (SEQ ID NO.32)dpehgvilvn gshsrerqrf61 tlahevshal lladedllsd lhdtfdgeal enaietlcnv gaatilisdd dlrsalerfg121 tsgqtiaeva rradvsapva lyaladfvrt pamfvvcapd salrgharfs pgrgvvvqhs181 astasmrysl spgtpipegh tvdtafrtgl pidevsffpf rsgkrmpaiv safpqrgrvl241 cafeergWP_034339224.11 mdpkpqhkar mrelaldfar thqardlysl geaagtklvf (SEQ ID NO.33)mdlgerdgay dpehkaiiin61 ntrdlnrqkf tlaheiahal llddddllsd ihedfegdsl eqvieklcdw gaaniliepe121 tlqevlnrhg isaqgvmdls rkahislrsa mvaiaeqaqn ptlivlfqpa apqkplvvnf181 taqnaafkyt ltpgqvlvqd hpvqvsfetr lpleedsyvp fasgkkmpah lttypekmrv241 lavfktp
It's well-known that IrrE protein coded by Dgeo0395 can specifically respond stress signals, and enhance expression of resistance genes of this bacterial strain own.
However, if s has not been reported yet that Dgeo0395 protein in Deinococcus geothermalis can enhance resistance against desiccation, oxidation and ultraviolet irradiation in other organisms. Also, the report that the key functional motif of this protein is analyzed, and its function thereof is optimized by site-specific mutagenesis has not been found yet.